The present invention relates to impact testers, and more specifically to an air hammer type impact tester which needs less installation space and, which uses air pressure to force a hammer block upwards in striking a buffer block against the test sample.
FIG. 5 shows an impact tester designed for testing the impact resistance of accessories, finished products, etc. This impact tester, referenced by 20, comprises a machine base 201, a test platform 203, two lifting mechanisms 202 controlled to lift the test platform 203. When testing a sample, the test sample is fixed to the bottom side of the test platform 203, then the test platform 203 is lifted by the lifting mechanisms 202 to a predetermined height, and then the lifting mechanisms 202 are released from the test platform 203, permitting the test platform 203 to fall down. This structure of impact tester is heavy. Because the test platform 203 must be lifted to a certain height by the lifting mechanisms 202, the height of the impact tester 20 cannot be reduced to the desired level. Therefore, this structure of impact tester is not suitable for use in any floor of a building other than the ground floor.